Assumptions
by MistressKimba
Summary: Wolfram assumes that his feelings aren't returned ... but assumptions made by oneself are not necessarily going to be correct, are they? Yuuram. Rated T for slight reference but absolutely no smut. A boredom buster drabble.


I do not own these characters. Please don't flame, this was written for fun :)

**"What part of fiancee does that wimp not understand?!"**

I paced around the room- Conrad was outside in the evening warmth training Yuuri who was beaming at him in a way which was never directed at me. Admittedly, I was the recipient of softer looks from his majesty but... **still**! Looks like that could invite the wrong types of attention from anybody. Of course...I bit on my nails-an unsightly habit... of course, I trusted Conrad more than anybody else with Yuuri. He never did have the courage to make advances on those he loved, especially when they belonged to somebody else. But having already lost Suzanna Julia once, who was to say that he wouldn't rectify that mistake this time around?

I began to pull at my hair- soft from the bath and smelling like perfume it's scent was meant to calm but did little to stop me worrying.

That idiot King proposed to me in such a deliberate manner...a strong, certain punch...yet he had shown hardly any feeling towards me since that day. I had been given more attention in that one fight than he ever gave me afterwards. So where had that emotion gone? Did he really love me at all? Even in bed...I admitted that if he had made a foul move I would have thrown him off immediately for his lack of respect...but still.

I had wished for more intimacy within this engagement.

The proposal was so sudden it had shocked me...this foreigner who was our King, this boy who had no knowledge of our land (and still was chosen to rule it) had the **audacity** to propose without even seriously getting to know me...naturally I was enraged. But then no one had ever fueled me with such emotion before. Despite my rash and highly opinionated nature (always the correct opinion of course), those feelings were shallow in comparison with the depths which His Majesty disturbed within me.

And somehow after the duel...I realised it was love.

My anger subsiding to memory I gazed out the window, watching Yuuri cower after being caught off guard.  
'_This is our King_'...I thought. I felt a slight anticlimatic air about the situation but it was still not easy to forget the glory of His Majesty at work...when he was defending things he cared for. Yet he had stood up for Conrad, directly, but when had he defended me or my honour? When that girl, Elizabeth had turned up he should have been horrified. He should had been angry at her yet he wasn't. In fact he was willing to give me up to her! What kind of man gives up his fiancee to some stranger, to **anyone**? Having seen His Majesty in the throws of that great power he wields, having witnessed his desire to protect all that is dear to him how **could** I accept that he wasn't willing to stand up for me? It didn't make any sense. How could such...such an honourable...such a decent man cast aside his fiancee like that?

Sometimes I wondered if it was all a joke to him. Whether he truly understood how deep my love for him went.  
That I would die for him... _but not happily for I would mourn my loss of him more than he would me._

Pondering this I watched through the window, watched those happy smiles shared between Conrad and Yuuri, watched as Gunter embraced him in a way which I was not allowed, as our-no **his** daughter cheered him on.

Everyone forgot she has **two** fathers.

And Gwendal, my brother, giving him a soft look which before had been reserved for me. _But Yuuri was not his brother_.

And the sun set.  
And everybody went inside.  
And they said goodnight and went toward bed.

I got dressed in my pink nightgown, despite the fact that His Majesty, my Beloved would not notice how it emphasized my delicate features or brought out the green of my eyes.

Or how transparent it really was.

Like my love for him...which was truly obvious except that he **chose** not to see it.

I curled up in the sheets and closed my eyes. I heard the door creak, I heard Yuuri's footsteps, a slight squeak on the polished floor.  
I heard the weight of his clothes falling from his body and a slight yawn which escaped from that stupid big mouth of his.  
How undignified.

...

I was almost asleep when I felt his lips on mine.


End file.
